Sonic's Trip to Anaheim
by Umbra the Hedgehog
Summary: What will happen when Sonic has to go with Tails to a store outside of Station Square?
1. An unexpected meeting

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing in! It seems I've reached a temporary standstill with one of my stories. In order to not keep you guys hanging, I'll work on this until I can think of something. Here, I'll explain one of the plot points for my very first story. I really hope that you'll find it satisfying. Well, here we go!

Description: What will happen when Sonic has to go with Tails to a store outside of Station Square?

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Sonic's Trip to Anaheim_**

Chapter 1: An unexpected meeting.

"Hey, Tails. Remind me again: why are we doing this?"

Sonic was sitting in the Tornado 2's back seat, while Tails was flying the plane.

The two-tailed fox replied, without turning around. "I need to get some parts for the Tornado 3, Sonic. The engine is failing, the machinery is acting up, and I need to find a new battery to replace the current one."

"And your local store is closed, little buddy?"

"I went there, but the place was completely empty. Apparently, they won't be back for a few months." Tails continued. "And I found this chain of stores called LectricLand. The ad says they've got anything to supply your technological needs."

"So, we have to fly over to this store?"

"Yeah. I tried to find one on Station Square, but I came out empty." Tails handed Sonic a map, with a few spots marked. "The closest one we have is in Anaheim, California."

"OK, I get that part." Sonic put the map away. "And there's a problem that keeps you from going there by yourself, right?"

Tails began to fly downwards. "Exactly. LectricLand's policy apparently dictates that all minors must be accompanied by a responsible relative or guardian." He deployed the wheels. "And you're the closest thing I've got."

After this comment, the plane began to land. Once it finally stopped, Sonic jumped off the back seat.

"Well, let's go for it..." Tails also got out of the Tornado 2. "...little bro."

With this, they began to head to the store.

After going through the door, they were greeted by a pretty regular-looking store, except it was full of tons of technological bits and other things.

"Wow!" Tails felt his jaw drop in awe. "It's even more impressive than I thought!"

Sonic just let out a grin. "Heh, nice place."

After snapping back to reality, Tails began to walk towards one of the employees, with Sonic standing right next to him.

"Excuse me." This caught the man's attention. "Do you know where I can find some good parts for a monoplane?"

Surprisingly, the man wasn't at all confused by the two talking animals in front of him. Instead, he just turned and pointed to one of the aisles. "You might want to go there. You'll find everything you're looking for."

"Thanks a lot, sir."

_A few minutes later..._

"...And a new engine." Tails put it in a shopping cart, along with everything else.

Sonic approached his little buddy. "So, have we got everything you need, Tails?"

"There's just one more thing I'd like to find, Sonic."

"And what's that?"

"A high-rise double-pump carburetor."

Not being familiar with technobabble, Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry." Tails began to explain. "Basically, it's a part that'll make the Tornado 3 fly faster."

"Oh." Sonic understood this. "OK, let's go look for one!"

_Cut to the car section..._

"Uh, Tails? Why are we in the car section?"

Tails began to explain. "You see, a high-rise double-pump carburetor is actually used on cars. The reason I picked up so many extra parts is to try and make it work on a plane instead."

"Alrighty then." Sonic began to visually scan the place. "You see any around here?"

"Nothing so far." And then, something caught his eye. "Wait... there it is!"

As he began to quickly head to where he had seen it, he didn't notice something: there was someone about to get in the way.

"_Uh-oh_..."

Although he tried to stop himself, he ultimately ended up crashing with the other person. This resulted in both of them falling to the ground.

After seeing this, Sonic quickly headed to his best friend's side. "Tails! You OK?"

"Ow." Tails began to get back on his feet. "I guess so."

He then noticed the other person had also hit the ground.

"Are you OK, ma'am?" They both approached her. "I'm really sorry for crashing into you."

She began to get up. "It's OK. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened."

Once she was on her feet, she looked at the two people in front of her, and reacted with what seemed like surprise. So much so, in fact, that she didn't notice that the blue hedgehog had a similar reaction once he took a good look at her.

"Hey, I know you." She put her glasses back on straight. "Aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog? You know, the one from the news? Station Square's local good guy?"

After hearing this, he was snapped back into reality. "Yeah, that's me."

"And Miles "Tails" Prower?"

"Pleased to meet you."

Now it was Sonic's turn to make his comment. "And I know you as well. Tanya Vanderflock, member of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim hockey team. Number 23, left defense."

"I didn't know you were a hockey fan."

Sonic gave her a friendly smile. "What, are you kidding? I stop in front of the TV store every day, just to see you guys rule the ice!"

"Wow..." After shaking off her surprise, she continued the conversation. "So, what are you doing here in LectricLand?"

"Oh, I'm just keeping my little friend from getting kicked out."

Tanya crossed her arms. "Oh, right, the age policies."

"Exactly." Tails then began to take the carburetor. "I'm trying to rework my monoplane's technology. It's a good thing this place has so many great work materials."

"Yep, they have everything you could possibly-"

Before she could finish that sentence, a few people were heard screaming outside.

As they all turned, Tanya let out a comment. "I don't think they're cheering about the low prices."

"Come on, let's go!" After this, all three of them began to head outside.

Once they were outside, they managed to see the cause of all the screams: a group of robots were heading towards the store.

The robots came to a stop, and a man walked from behind them. That is, if you can call a half-machine, half-human wacko with a crazy hairdo a "man".

As would be expected, he began to talk. "Listen up, human bacteria! This store is now property... of Dr. Droid!" He began to laugh. "Be gone now, or be obliterated! The only difference will be the word!"

Tanya began to speak. "Well, haven't seen him in a while."

"You've dealt with this tinbrain before?" Sonic turned to her.

"Just one of the local nutballs." She switched to battle gear. "He tried to shrink us once, and also turned home appliances into kill-crazed stormtroopers."

"Well, he's gonna get a good old can-kicking!" Sonic stretched his legs. "Guy won't even know what hit him!"

With this, the three of them made their way to where the robots were.

Needless to say, Dr. Droid wasn't pleased. "Argh! One of these long-beaked pests!" In a characteristically crazy mood swing, he started to laugh again. "It seems you are five ducks short, you fowl creature!"

Sonic replied to this comment. "Hey, metal mouth! Has anyone ever told you that you're a lousy comedian?"

"Ah, more organic trash." The crazed cyborg let out, with an air of mockery. "I didn't know rats came in blue! Hahaha!"

Tanya was the next one to reply. "Well, thanks for the helpful insight, Droid. The next time we fight you, I'll be sure to hit you with a biology book."

"Enough with the small talk, you wretched organic creatures!" Dr. Droid pointed at them. "Seize the place, my robotic brethren! And erase these bacteria while you're at it!"

As the robots began to approach them, Tanya readied her Puck Blaster. "Well, it's that time of day again."

"It's like fighting Eggman's robots all over again." Tails was next.

Sonic was last. "Come on, this is nothing!"

_Time for an action sequence!_

Tanya dealt the first strike, shooting one of the robots with her gun. This was followed by Sonic hitting three robots with his Spin Dash, making them fly like bowling pins. Right afterwards, Tails kicked one of them in the head, shooting another one with his arm cannon. As one of the robots began to approach him from behind, it prepared to hit the fox, only to be stopped by a freeze puck and a Homing Attack, which shattered it into quite a few pieces. Another robot's assault was stopped by Tanya's laser cutter, while Sonic began to run around his current opponent in circles. Of course, this resulted in the robot's head flying off, and its body exploded after being shot by Tails.

"This is gettin' old pretty fast." Sonic punched a hole through another robot's chest. "How about we finish this already, guys?"

Tanya shot a puck at another robot. "Well, I wouldn't mind."

"The sooner we stop Dr. Droid, the sooner we can pay for all the supplies." Tails struck his current robot target with his boxing glove weapon.

"Alrighty then. Let's bring 'em all together!"

As they regrouped, the robots began to surround them.

"You miserable organic creatures! You stand no chance against the mechanized might of my fellow robots!" Mistaking this for a victory, Dr. Droid began to laugh. "It seems you've realized this, and given yourself up! Smart move!"

"Hey, buckethead! Ever hear the saying '_looks can be deceiving_'?"

With this, Sonic jumped out of the circle, and began to quickly run in circles around all of the robots.

"Guys, do me a favor and get outta there!"

Tails began to fly away, while Tanya just jumped on top of the robots, both of them making their way out of the circle. In a matter of seconds, all of Dr. Droid's robots were stuck in a blue tornado.

While Tails and Tanya watched the robots fly, Sonic suddenly stopped right between them.

"Care to take a few shots?"

Getting the message right away, the two began to fire at them. After a few impacts, all of the robots were destroyed in a big explosion.

Of course, Dr. Droid didn't take this sight well.

"How is it possible? You are mere organic bacteria! We machines are superior in every-" This brief tantrum was interrupted when he noticed there was a small mechanism in his chest.

He noticed Tails still had his arm cannon ready. "If there's one thing Eggman has taught me, it's that villains gloat too much."

After this comment, Dr. Droid's body was completely overrun by electricity, going offline.

"What is this?"

Tails put his arm cannon away. "Just one of my latest inventions. I call it... a mini-EMP generator."

As his body began to fall to the ground, the mad cyborg detached his head, and began to fly away.

"Curse you, you feathered bacteria! I will destroy you for this one day!" He began to disappear. "You have made a new enemy, you annoying fox! And you too, you filthy blue rat!" With this, he disappeared completely.

Sonic began to yell at him. "Hey! I'm a hedgehog, shredder face!"

"Great moves, guys!" Tanya put away her Puck Blaster. "You just saved me a call to the Pond."

"No problem!" Sonic gave her a thumbs-up. "Compared to old Egghead, this guy's just a walk in the park."

Tails also replied. "This was fun, and it gave me a chance to test my mini-EMP generator. I have to thank you back."

After these comments, Tanya suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, guys. You want to come over to our headquarters?"

Sonic was surprised to hear this. "Whoa, whoa, wait... really?"

"Of course! I'm sure the guys would really like to meet you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" As you can tell, Sonic was really excited. "Let's go!"

However, Tails stopped him. "Wait, Sonic! We still have to pick up the parts for the Tornado 3."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Tails." He then turned to Tanya. "Hey, is it OK if we catch up to you later?"

"Sure, no problem." As she began to walk away, she stopped for a moment. "You do know where to find us, right?"

"Of course. The Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim, close to the mall."

"Alright, I'll see you two later then." Sonic and Tanya exchanged a handshake.

After letting go, Sonic noticed something. "Four fingers?"

"Yeah, a common trait among Puckworld residents. Blame it on the writer."

Sonic didn't get it. "Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

With this, she began to walk away. In turn, Sonic and Tails began to head back to the store.

* * *

Here you go. I hope you found this little piece of text to be, at least, appropriately entertaining. I'll keep updating this story for a long while, so, if you're interested in reading more, stay tuned.

After an interesting meeting, Sonic and Tails have been invited to a hockey rink. What's going to come out of this?

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	2. The introductions begin

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Yes, that's right. To all those who are reading both this story and the first one, you can rest assured knowing that this story won't be as slow with the updates. Well, enough about that. Let's continue this little story with a new chapter!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Sonic's Trip to Anaheim_**

Chapter 2: The introductions begin.

Sonic and Tails were making their way out of Captain Comics, the local comic book store.

"It's a good thing there was an empty compartment in the Tornado 2." Sonic gave his little buddy a noogie. "Nice work on that one, Tails!"

Tails had a laugh. "It's nothing, Sonic. I'm sure anyone would have thought of it before I did."

"Well, you sure saved us a flight back to Station Square." Sonic then turned away from him. "OK, little buddy. You have your comic book subscription. I think it's time for us to head to the Pond."

"Yeah, Tanya's waiting for us." Tails turned to his best friend. "You know where it is, right, Sonic?"

"Yep. We just walk on straight from behind the comic book store."

"OK, let's go."

As they walked towards their destination, they briefly continued the conversation.

"You seem really excited about meeting these guys, Sonic."

"Yeah, you know it. I mean, how often do you get to meet a team of hockey players who also double as crimefighters?"

"It's always good to know the weight of the world doesn't rest solely on our shoulders."

And so, Sonic and Tails were in front of the entrance to "the best hockey rink in the world", as some people called it.

"Well, here we are." Tails could only stare at the door. "You think we should go in?"

Before Sonic could reply, a voice was heard from elsewhere.

"_You got here faster than I expected, guys._"

"Yeah, we got lucky, Tanya." As she walked up to them, Sonic made the expected question. "So, what now?"

"We're going to surprise the others. Follow me."

_Inside the locker room…_

"I gotta say, this isn't what I expected."

"Just give me a moment, Sonic."

Tanya lifted the cap off of one of the pucks in display, revealing a few buttons. After pressing some of them, she put the cap back in place.

"The elevator should be here right about..." The wall with the team's logo opened up. "...now."

Tails stood in place, impressed, while Sonic began to approach it. "OK, I take it back. This is way past cool!"

After a brief chuckle, Tanya entered the elevator. "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going down to the base to get the guys ready. Once the elevator comes back up here, you just go in. OK?"

"Gotcha." Sonic gave her a thumbs-up.

"OK." Tails also replied, with a smile.

"Alright." After pressing a few buttons, the elevator doors began to close. "See you there."

_Let's follow Tanya..._

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." The female duck had a little laugh to herself.

Straightening herself up, she began to walk out of the elevator after the doors opened. Once she entered the base, she was met with an unsurprising sight: her teammates were in the middle of a situation.

"Guys, calm down!" Wildwing, the team leader, stood in the middle of the scene, trying to get his teammates under control.

His younger brother, Nosedive, stood on one side, cowering in fear behind the eldest duck of the group, Duke. "Don't tell me, bro! Try saying that to her!"

On the other side, the other female, Mallory, was being restrained by Grin, the strongest of the ducks.

"Try to find your inner peace, Mallory. This rage will get you nowhere."

"Let go of me, Grin! I'm going to kill him!"

Tanya simply walked into the scene. "Hey, guys. What happened now?"

"Just another one of the kid's jokes, sweetheart." Duke began to explain the situation to her. "He thought it really funny to put worms on Mallory's shampoo."

As she turned her attention to the cringing Nosedive, he also spoke. "What? At least it wasn't hair dye!"

Once she took another look at Wildwing and Grin trying to get Mallory to calm down, she began to think.

"_I better do this before the genre changes from Adventure to Tragedy._"

And so, she started.

"Uh, guys? I've got something I want to tell you."

Surprisingly, this managed to get everyone's attention, even snapping Mallory out of her near-psychotic rage.

Relieved, Tanya continued. "I was browsing around LectricLand, and I just so happened to meet up with someone."

The elevator was heard coming down.

"I guess at least one of you will know who they are." The doors opened. "And don't worry; they know us really well."

Needless to say, the other ducks were surprised. Almost as much as the blue hedgehog, in fact.

"No way, man." Nosedive couldn't believe his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me, Tawny!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Wildwing followed that statement.

Mallory was the next one. "And Miles "Tails" Prower."

"In our HQ?" Nosedive turned to Tanya. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, girly-girl?"

As Sonic and Tails approached the team, the hedgehog began to speak.

"The Mighty Ducks, right in front of us. Why didn't I bring a camera?"

After this, Wildwing walked up to Sonic.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Sonic. And you too, Tails."

Sonic shook his hand. "I don't think I could ever miss this kind of chance, Wing."

"Nice to meet you too." Tails also replied.

After he backed away a little, Mallory came up to them.

"Mallory McMallard, Puckworld Special Forces. It's an honor to meet you."

"Right back at you, Mal."

Next was Duke.

"I don't know what to say right now."

"Don't worry, Duke. Same goes for me."

He was followed by Grin.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Truly an evolved soul."

"Uh... I'm guessing that's an enlightened version of a compliment. If that's the case, then thanks."

And last was Nosedive, about to explode with excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Dive."

"The fastest thing alive and his best friend... this is totally awesome!"

Very suddenly, the elevator doors opened again, which caught everyone's attention.

"Come on, boobies! What are you doing here? You've got a fast food endorsement today!"

Sonic and Tails were both confused.

"Well, so much for that moment of glory." Irritation could be seen on Nosedive's face.

Out of the elevator came a guy who was... well, to put it lightly, huge. But not the kind of huge that Grin is known for. More like the other kind of huge, as in "really wide". Oh, and he's also wearing a suit and an interestingly colored tie.

Tails turned to Duke. "Who is he?"

"Sonic, Tails, that's our manager, Phil Palmfeather. Feel free to ignore him."

After this comment, Phil took a look at the two weird things who were near his team.

"Who are these guys?"

Sonic turned to the ducks. "I guess he doesn't watch the news very often."

"Only when the subject at hand is money." Mallory replied to his comment.

Completely disregarding this short exchange, Phil approached them.

"Come on! You're running late!"

Wildwing decided to stop his manager's whining. "Alright, Phil. We'll do it."

The rest of the ducks sighed in slight frustration, but began to head for the elevator regardless. Once they were in, Nosedive turned to Phil.

"This better not be another _Food in a Boot_ photoshoot, ya hear me?"

Meanwhile, Wildwing turned to Sonic and Tails.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we can't leave you here."

Sonic just grinned. "It's OK, Wildwing. I mean, it's just a trip to a fast food restaurant. How bad can it be?"

_Cut to their destination..._

"OK, I take it back." Sonic stood in front of a giant hamburger, with Tails next to him and both of them between the ducks. "This really stinks."

Tails decided to speak as well. "Wasn't he completely clueless about who we are?"

"He was, until someone told him about, you know, our fight with Dr. Droid." Tanya was holding a prop burger in her hand. "Someone who just so happened to be a big fan of you guys."

"And when you take Phil and you add something that'll make him money, it always equals a big ol' snoozapalooza." Nosedive took a bite out of a burger, and proceeded to spit it out. "Man, this thing is horrible!"

Mallory made a pose for the camera. "Well, at least it's not _Food in a Boot_."

"_Burgers in a Bucket_ isn't exactly the greatest place either, sweetheart." Duke began to slice a burger with his sword, and the cameraman took a picture. "Well, there goes my dignity."

Sonic stood on top of the giant burger. "Why do we have to stand for this?"

"You see the top of the page?" Nosedive got on top as well. "Half of the genre is Humor, and our readers really love to see us do stupid things, so here we are."

Sonic could only stare at him. "I... I didn't get any of that."

Once they got off the giant burger, Tails approached Sonic.

"It could be worse, Sonic. At least we're not wearing burger costumes."

This caused all three of them to shudder, horrified by the mental image.

"You're right, Tails. It could be a lot worse."

Shortly after that, a beeping noise was heard. Sonic and Tails didn't know where it came from, but the ducks immediately turned to their wrists.

"What's up, guys?"

Wildwing began to explain. "Drake One is picking up a signal. We've got work to do."

The two friends sighed in relief. "We're saved!"

"Switch to battle gear!" And so they did. "To the Aerowing!"

_Let's head straight for the launch sequence..._

As Sonic and Tails stood in front of the ice, the ceiling began to open over as an alarm blared. The midsection of the ice began to open up, revealing a huge plane right beneath it.

Tails was impressed by the plane, while Sonic just began to talk. "Oh, yeah. We're gonna take a flight on the Aerowing."

After the top of the plane opened up, Tails began to fly towards it, carrying Sonic. They quickly landed inside the plane, after which the entrance was closed again.

"Full power to thrusters!" Wildwing gave the order.

After Nosedive pressed a button, the Aerowing quickly took off into the air. Immediately, the ceiling began to close again, and the plane began to head into the distance.

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter. I've been working on it ever since I uploaded the first one, and it was the rewrites that forced me to wait until today to upload it. Just so you know, it's entirely possible that the same thing will happen with the next one.

Where are our characters heading to? Why are they heading there? Will Sonic ever figure out what his new friends are talking about? Find out next chapter!

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	3. A puzzling encounter

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! If you care enough about the stuff I write, I want to apologize. I know I promised faster updates and stuff, but I've been suffering a serious creative block for way too long, and some real world things have been draining away a lot of my time. In an attempt to compensate, today I present you with a double feature! As this is posted here today, the next part will be posted tomorrow without delay. Here's the newest chapter of this crossover at last!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Sonic's Trip to Anaheim_**

Chapter 3: A puzzling encounter.

Angel Stadium of Anaheim.

A flight which would have taken about an hour was cut down to a few minutes thanks to the Aerowing's turbo boosters. Due to the huge size of the stadium, finding a landing spot wasn't a problem.

Once the plane touched the ground, everyone began to walk outside.

Being the first one to get out, Nosedive took a deep breath. "Ah, the Big A. One of the cooler things this world has to offer."

"You guys sure this is the right place?" As he stepped out, Sonic couldn't help but question their location. "Looks pretty chill to me."

Mallory was the next one, with her Puck Blaster ready. "Trust me, Sonic, they always start off looking like this."

"He's got a point, though." Duke soon followed, with Grin right behind him. "Everything is really calm. That's never a good sign."

Tails and Tanya made their way out as well, with the duck carrying some sort of radar.

"There's no mistake about it." She showed the screen to everyone. It read: **33° 48′ 1″ N, 117° 52′ 58″ W**.

Tails also spoke. "We even double-checked and everything. This is definitely the right place."

"Be on your guard, everyone." Wildwing was the last one to get out. "We have no idea what we're up against here."

Nosedive suddenly headed to Sonic's side.

"Well, if nothing's gonna happen, we should at least have some good old F-U-N!"

"Wait, what?" Needless to say, Sonic was confused.

"Yeah, come on. We're not gonna let a flight to the Big A be a total loss." He punched the hedgehog on the shoulder. "Let's go see if the chilidog stand is open!"

No sooner than this, the stadium's lights started to malfunction, flickering like crazy.

"Got anything, Grinster?" Nosedive quickly ran to the giant's side.

Sure enough, Grin seemed disturbed.

"I sense a dark presence approaching us."

After flickering for so long, the lights finally exploded.

"Alright!" After that, he took out his gun. "This chapter's bad guy's due to arrive in 3... 2... 1..."

Surprisingly, right after that, something actually did happen. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared, walking up to them from within the darkness. However, the remaining stadium lights weren't bright enough to make out who it was.

As all of the ducks prepared for battle, Nosedive made yet another quip.

"Don't ya just love clichés?"

Sonic turned to Tails. "H-How'd he do that?"

"I... I have no idea." The fox was just as confused as he was.

Soon after, some of the lights started to work again, pointing directly at the figure. Once he was visible to the group, they were all surprised.

It was a robot.

But it wasn't a Hunter Drone. This robot looked a lot like Sonic. It was black and gray, with a pointy nose, a purple tail, yellow eyes, and boosters attached to its feet. Also, it looked about twice as tall as Sonic.

Nosedive lowered his Puck Blaster. "OK, that's not funny."

"You can say that again." Sonic began to look around. "Come on, Eggman! Where are you hiding this time?"

Wildwing checked the area as well, using his mask. "There's no one else here, Sonic. That robot came here by itself."

"_SILVER SONIC II DEPLOYED. PREPARING TO DESTROY TARGET AND INTRUDERS._" The robot suddenly spoke, its voice a highly synthesized reflection of Sonic's own voice.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Heh, figures."

"I've never seen that robot before." Tails made a comment.

"I sure did." Sonic explained briefly. "Remember the whole Chaos incident? He was right outside of Eggman's base, inside a tube."

The robot shot a few laser blasts from both its hands at the ground, right in front of them, in an attempt to scare them.

"I didn't think I'd see him awake." It didn't work, but they got ready to fight nonetheless.

Duke piped in, noticing something behind the metal hedgehog. "He's got company."

Just as he finished that sentence, two more robots walked from behind. These ones, however, did manage to spark a memory in both Sonic and Tails' minds.

"Hey, look! It's the Knucklebots."

These machines resembled their friend, Knuckles the Echidna, but had some defining differences.

The one on Silver Sonic's left had a gray coloration on its body, several glaring mechanic parts, and its gloves were yellow. Its eyes were also red, and looked similar to a fly's eyes. The one on the right, however, sported a much more accurate color scheme and a different build, effectively resembling a Knuckles variant of Metal Sonic.

"Long time no see, tin cans." Sonic cracked his neck, ready to fight the three machines. "So, who goes first?"

"I got an idea, Sonic." Out of nowhere, Nosedive had traded his gun for another weapon, which looked like a huge rocket launcher. "How about we do 'em all in at the same time?"

Noticing this, Tanya couldn't help but comment on it. "Hey! That's my Multi-Puck Launcher! When did you pack that?"

"This ain't the time to ask silly questions, girly-girl. It's boom time!" With this, he fired a barrage of explosive pucks at the three robots.

Almost immediately after, a few quick gunshots were heard. Before any of them could look for the source, the pucks that Nosedive had fired suddenly exploded.

"_I don't think so._" A voice could be heard coming from somewhere.

As she is one to do, Mallory started to aim her gun at several spots.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Sonic suddenly replied to that, strangely calm. "Don't bother, Mal."

The statement left both Tails and the ducks a bit confused. Turning to him, they were about to ask what he meant, only to notice that his eyes were now focused on the scoreboard. Setting their sights on it as well, they managed to see what he was staring at.

There was a figure standing on top of it, holding what looked like a machine gun. Its silhouette was nearly identical to Sonic, but there were a few defining differences, like its quills, spread out and standing up.

"C'mon, Shadow. This isn't funny anymore." The blue hedgehog started grinning again. "What are you even doing here in Anaheim?"

As the stadium lights began to fail again, the figure disappeared in a flash, reappearing in front of the three robots.

"I came here for you." From within the shadows, he aimed his gun at Sonic. "There's only room in this world for one of us."

In turn, Sonic just laughed. "That's your old shtick. We're over that, remember? Come on, we saved the world twice together!" He started to walk towards him. "And you did it by yourself just a few months ago!"

But he was stopped when Shadow fired a single bullet at his feet, just barely missing him.

"I don't care about what you say, Sonic." He lowered the gun. "I will fight you until only one of us is left standing!"

Nosedive could only slap his forehead. "Jeez, man! Talk about hardheaded!"

"Yeah, you're the authority on hardheads, aren't you, Nosedive?" Mallory quickly retorted.

"You know it!" After thinking about it for a moment, though... "Hey!"

Finally, the lights started to work properly again, revealing the image of Sonic's attacker.

"Hey, what the...?" But the reaction wasn't the expected one.

The figure did look like Shadow the Hedgehog, but something was off. Instead of red streaks on his hair and body, they were a slightly dark shade of yellow. The same color was present on his gloves and shoes, also replacing all instances of red usually found on them.

"Who is that?" Tails was confused by the odd character's appearance.

Sonic wasn't much better off. "No clue, little buddy."

"Prove your worth!" The Shadow lookalike spoke again. "Fight me!"

All Sonic could do in response was to slap his forehead.

"Look, pal. I don't know who the heck you are, who you _think_ you are, or what your beef with me is." He began to scratch his ear. "Either way, it's none of my business. I think you just ought to go back to wherever you came from, and give those 'bots back so me and my little buddy can scrap them later."

In response, the black hedgehog lifted his gun and pointed at Sonic's head, his frown not showing any changes.

"Would you rather I shoot you in the head?" He complimented the threat by cocking the gun.

Sonic just scoffed, not feeling even remotely scared, whereas Tails and the ducks seemed much more worried. Even the usually mellow Grin had some degree of concern on his face.

"Hello? Fastest thing alive?" He crossed his arms. "I can get behind you before you even think of the word 'bang'."

"And you'd let your friends take the bullet for you."

Tails turned to his best friend, even more stressed than before. "Sonic!"

"Don't worry, Tails." Sonic just put his arms back down. "He's not gonna take that shot."

"Why are you so sure?" The fox wished he had his friend's confidence.

"That's 'cause he wants to fight me one-on-one." The hedgehog began to stretch his arms. "If he does think he's Shadow, he's gonna try and beat me in a fair fight, just like the real Shadow used to do. And he can't do that with a stupid gun." He then did the same for his legs. "Isn't that right, faker?"

The Shadow lookalike quickly replied. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Sonic! You know damn well who you're dealing with." As he spoke, the ducks noticed that his arm lowered a little.

"Oh, really?" Sonic chuckled a little. "Alrighty then, Inky-Black. Go ahead and take that shot. I dare ya."

Without so much as a word, he lifted his arm back into position, aligning the shot to go right between Sonic's eyes. This still didn't faze the blue hedgehog, something which all of his companions were still shocked by.

"Sonic..." Wildwing was the only one who could bring himself to speak, though.

This elicited no reaction from him, and when the group turned his attention from him back to the one threatening him, they were met with an even bigger shock.

The black hedgehog's arm was shaking.

"See? I told you, guys."

Almost as if to rub it in, the imitator just tossed his gun into the distance, his gaze never once tearing away from them.

"You've mocked me enough, Sonic!" There was a slight change in his voice, almost like he was desperately trying not to let his anger show. "Now live up to your boasting! Face me!"

Sonic simply started scratching his other ear.

"Sorry, pal, but today's fight is a package deal. You mess with me and Tails, you get the Mighty Ducks as well. And I hate to break it to you, but just Grin here is more than enough to handle your little robot buddies." A cocky grin returned to his face. "I'm not an expert at math, like Tails and Tanya are, but even I know the odds are not lookin' good for you."

As in response, four figures suddenly appeared in a blue flash, standing in a straight line in front of the three robots. They also looked a lot like Shadow, but with an obvious metallic appearance. They each had their own color scheme: from left to right, one of them had blue markings all over its body, the next one had pink ones instead, the third one possessed green ones, and the last one had orange ones. The blue and pink androids had some kind of machine gun-looking weapons where their left hands should be, while the green and orange ones had grenade launchers instead.

"It seems the odds have tipped in my favor, Sonic. Wouldn't you agree?" The yellow-colored imposter was suddenly smiling, which Tails found to be nothing short of creepy.

Sonic just began to laugh. "OK, you're _definitely_ not Shadow the Hedgehog. There's no way on Earth that Shadow would say something _that_ generic."

He turned around to face his friends.

"Well, it's an 8-vs.-8 fight now. Who are you picking?"

Most of the ducks seemed pretty astonished. Sure, they joked around and made a few intentionally bad puns when they fought enemies, but the fact that Sonic was treating a death threat like a fly landing on a bowl of soup was pretty bizarre to them.

"I call dibs on the blue one!" Nosedive, on the other hand, seemed just as oblivious to any kind of danger going on as Sonic was.

However, this line managed to snap the others out of their stupor, with Wildwing immediately starting to give orders.

"Alright, guys, listen up." He pointed at Silver Sonic. "Grin, you take care of him."

As he placed his hands in _gassho_, Grin replied with his standard brand of philosophy. "An unstoppable force will collide against an immovable object. Let the universe decide who will be the victor."

Next, Wildwing turned to his team. "Duke, Mallory, you're the close-combat specialists. I want you to deal with the other two."

Mallory put away her gun, while Duke grabbed his saber.

"Affirmative."

"Got it."

Finally, the duck leader activated his shield. "We'll deal with the rest."

As the two groups stared each other down, the fake Shadow spoke once more.

"I will prove to you that I am the ultimate lifeform!" As he said this, he got ready to attack.

Ignoring him, Sonic turned to his little friend.

"Well, Tails, here we go. Time to trash some Eggbots again."

Tails was holding some rings on his hand. "I'll do my best, Sonic!"

The pink and blue androids cocked their weapons, while the green and orange ones simply aimed their launchers. The two echidna robots lifted their fists at the same time. Silver Sonic remained still. The black hedgehog got into position.

Sonic and Tails prepared to run. Wildwing just stared at the enemy. Grin remained in the same position. Nosedive and Tanya readied their guns. Mallory cracked her knuckles. Duke activated his saber.

Neither side uttered any more words.

The stadium was about to house a great battle.

* * *

OK, this time I don't really have anything to say here. My personal comments are mostly contained in the next chapter. Besides, it's possible that some of you don't really want to read my ramblings when there's a fight scene waiting on the next page, and I feel I owe you more before I start them anyway.

Who is this strange Shadow lookalike? How did he procure those Eggman robots? Did Nosedive seriously just exploit a cliché? Find out in the next chapter!

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	4. Kicking scrap metal

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, here's the next chapter, just as I promised. I hope it's everything you expected. Let's skip the commentary for now and get down to business!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Sonic's Trip to Anaheim_**

Chapter 4: Kicking scrap metal.

"Seriously, two and a half years 'til the latest update? And now we had to make people wait for this new chapter?" Nosedive was aiming at the enemy. "That is just cheap!"

Tanya replied, also pointing her gun at the black hedgehog's group. "Well, it's better than a dead story."

"Save it for later, guys." Wildwing's left hand balled up into a fist. "It's time."

The Shadow imitator lifted his arm again, pointing at the group.

"Robots, take care of the others." He put it back down. "But the blue one is mine."

Without so much as a compliant response, the other Shadow lookalikes began to dash towards the group.

"Let's rock!" Sonic and Wildwing yelled out in unison.

_Time for another action sequence!_

The team rushed forward, ready to fight with the hedgehog and his robot troop. The two opposing factions got closer and closer, until they finally clashed. The ducks split up as per Wildwing's orders: Mallory, Duke and Grin kept going forward, while the rest remained behind.

The two rapid-firing robots were faced with the two brothers, Wildwing and Nosedive. The heavy shooters found themselves fighting Tails and Tanya, and Sonic found himself forced to do battle with the imitator.

* * *

"Be careful, little bro. We're not dealing with laser guns this time around."

"Don't sweat it, Wing! RoboClod here's gonna be a breeze."

The pink android shot several rounds at Wildwing, but he easily blocked them with his shield. Both he and Nosedive began to fire at the two, but the blue robot shot the incoming pucks, causing an explosion between the two sides. The younger duck kept on firing, while the team captain began to charge towards their enemy. Blocking all incoming shots with his shield once more, he finally tackled the pink mecha, forcing it to fall on its back. Diverting its machine gun arm, he managed to get in a few punches to its face, before getting kicked off by the robot.

"Hey, scrap-for-brains! You've got worse aim than a Stormtrooper!" The blue android and Nosedive kept firing at each other, bullets flying everywhere while the pucks just bounced off the machine's body.

* * *

Duke stood in front of the gray Knuckles robot, blocking its fist with his saber.

"Alright, let's dance."

The robot withdrew its fist, ready to hit Duke with the other one, but this strike was stopped by the duck's saber as well. This was followed by a kick to the machine's chest, shoving it back a little. In response, it began to rush forward, ready to deliver another punch, only for Duke to dodge it and use his saber to cut off the spikes on its hand.

"Watch the spikes! I've already lost one eye." He twirled the blade a little, a smile present on his beak.

The robot jumped back away from Duke, who got back into position. It then began to open its mouth, which revealed some sort of red round object. Before Duke had any time to think about what it could be for, the robotic animal fired a huge missile from its mouth, followed by several more. This did not faze him, however, as he managed to evade the first four, finishing off by slicing the fifth one right through the middle.

As the two missile halves exploded behind him, he noticed the robot was opening its mouth again. Before it could fire again, he shot the grappling hook on his wrist at it, which attached itself to its head, forcing its mouth to close and blocking the missile's only exit. Without a way out, it soon exploded inside the robot's head, blowing it off. This seemed to get the job done, as the headless body just fell down, completely still.

"You shouldn't go around spitting at people." As he laughed to himself for a bit, he retracted the hook and deactivated his saber, returning it to his shoulder.

* * *

Mallory kicked the red Knuckles robot in the head, which it didn't seem to react to. The redhead then followed this up with a series of punches to its chest, finishing it off with a strong kick, which forced it to step back a little. As it resumed its usual fighting pose, Mallory loosened her hands.

"Let's see if this guy can measure up to a Hunter Drone."

The red mecha jumped up into the air, diving at Mallory with both of its arms stretched out. As it approached her, however, she leaned back, the attack passing over her as her hands touched the floor. Not even landing, the machine suddenly turned around, ready to hit her in the head with its spikes. This didn't come to pass, as Mallory lifted her legs, performing a handstand, and then used her arms to spring up into the air. As the robot finally hit the floor, she landed right behind it. Two lasers shot from the soles of its feet, surprising her, but she managed to avoid them with a backflip.

"Huh, what do you know? Earth-style martial arts _are_ pretty useful."

The red machine got up and turned around, while Mallory resumed her original fighting stance, not a drop of sweat on her forehead. It quickly ran towards her, delivering two quick punches that were quickly blocked, followed by a jumping uppercut. This attack did manage to hit her, but she seemed pretty unaffected by it. The robot then turned itself upside down in midair, both of its hands pointing down at her.

As it shot down towards the redhead, she jumped back and took out her Puck Blaster, firing a single explosive puck at her mechanical enemy. As she hit the ground, the puck hit its target, immediately exploding on contact. Picking herself back up, Mallory tried to see through the smoke caused by her attack. Once it cleared up, she noticed two things: there was a hole in the ground, and one of the robot's arms was lying next to it, severed by her explosive puck. She put her gun away, went to pick it up, and then she just stood still.

She knew what this meant. The robot had burrowed underground, and was trying to hit her from where she couldn't see it. But if her training at Puckworld Special Forces had taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected. Once it revealed itself, she would be the one delivering the surprise.

Soon after, she heard some rumbling behind her. Just as she expected, it was a surprise attack from behind. Swiftly turning around, she found the red mecha diving at her, its single arm aimed straight for her head. Reacting quickly, Mallory pointed the severed metal arm at him. As she had planned, her enemy ended up being impaled through the head by its own fist, puncturing its energy core and shutting it down.

"I really hate machines." She tossed the inert robotic body away, and then she rubbed some dirt off of herself.

* * *

Grin and Silver Sonic tussled, the super strong duck somewhat surprised by the robotic hedgehog's strength. As far as he could remember, only their old foe Siege could give him a difficult time. He didn't allow this to worry him, though, and he kept struggling against his enemy. As he fought, he couldn't help but notice that the machine continued to stare at him intently, like it was trying to study him or something.

"_ANALYSIS COMPLETE._" Now he knew why: Silver Sonic was analyzing him. "_SPECIES UNKNOWN. NO SIMILAR SPECIES FOUND ON AVAILABLE DATA BANKS._"

This distraction gave him a momentary edge. "The universe is full of mysteries."

Grin punched the robot in the chest, which sent it flying a couple feet. Knowing that this wouldn't be enough, he sat down on the ground, entering the lotus position in order to meditate. Meanwhile, Silver Sonic was getting up, finally recovering from the duck's strike. As its systems began to return to top condition, its optics caught the image of his attacker, who seemed to be completely still. Seeing this as him surrendering, the mechanical hedgehog lifted its arms, aiming straight at him.

"_TARGET ACQUIRED. ENGAGING MISSILE LAUNCHERS._" Its wrists opened up, revealing several missiles ready to be launched. "_FIRE._"

With that command, the robot fired six missiles at the still-meditating Grin. He didn't even flinch as they got closer and closer to him. Silver Sonic remained in the same firing position. As the missiles approached their target, however, the gentle giant finally made a move. If his enemy had any degree of basic emotions, it would have been surprised at seeing its target capture the six missiles between his fingers. Opening his eyes at last, Grin followed this by turning his hands around and spreading his fingers again, causing the missiles to go flying back towards Silver Sonic.

The mecha responded by simply bending its arms backwards, revealing two cannons located near its elbows. Using them to fire two laser beams, it destroyed the incoming missiles. Once the smoke cleared up, it noticed that Grin was now standing tall again. Putting one arm down, the other was bent back so its hand was pointing at him. A hole opened up in its palm, firing a grappling hook at the duck, which tied itself around one of his arms. The robot then proceeded to rush towards him at high speeds, using the boosters on its feet.

"_TARGET SECURED. INITIATING PHYSICAL CONFRONTATION._"

"You are making a mistake." Grin gave him a simple reply.

As the enemy quickly approached, he lifted his arm very slightly. Reacting at just the right moment, the duck delivered one powerful blow to the robot, and Silver Sonic found its chest completely ripped through by Grin's fist. It began to crackle with electricity, its eyes flickering quickly before finally shutting off.

"Never underestimate the power of spiritual living."

* * *

Tails and Tanya found themselves having to deal with the grenade-launching Shadow robots. They had an advantage in that they were both very proficient at complicated tech, but it was hard to handle their enemies when they possessed not only the skills of their template, but also an apparently infinite supply of explosive weapons. Right now, they found themselves forced to hide.

"We haven't been able to get a single hit on them! And they destroyed my mini-EMP generator! What do we do?" Tails couldn't even try to hide his insecurity.

Tanya wasn't much better off. "I don't know, Tails! Our-our weapons are not doing any damage, and w-we can't get close enough to do anything else! If only we had a way to stun them..."

"Well..." There was something he hadn't mentioned. "I have some Dummy Rings. They've worked on Eggman's other robots, so they should work on these guys, but I can't use them if we don't get close enough!"

"Can't you just, you know, load them into your cannon or something?"

"I... I've never done that before." Tails took a good look at one of his rings. "Do you really think it'll work, Tanya?"

"It had better, because I can't think of anything else right now!" The female duck took out her Puck Blaster. "I'll distract them. You just... you just take that shot, OK?"

Nervous but willing, Tails began to load his cannon with Dummy Rings, while Tanya came out of their hiding spot. As he did his job, all he heard was his friend taunting the two robots, followed by a lot of firing, both from her gun and from their grenade launchers. Trying his best to keep his composure, he decided to ignore it as much as possible and continue loading his weapon.

"You missed me!"

Tanya could only run around, firing at the robots only to avoid their response. Her plan was simple, but it currently depended on her lasting long enough to use her tools and skills, not to mention Tails being able to strike either one or both machines with his rings. All in all, not the most secure of strategies. Still, it was the only chance they had, so she had no choice but to hold on until the little fox did his thing.

Just as luck would have it, as she barely avoided another grenade, she noticed Tails was coming out and pointing his cannon at them. The two androids aimed their grenade launchers at Tanya, but then they found themselves frozen in that exact same position when the young fox fired at them. They looked as if they had been hit by electricity. As the two approached them, Tails still looked a bit nervous.

"OK, it worked. But what do we do now? They won't stay like that forever."

Tanya lifted her right arm, and he noticed she had a tiny chainsaw on her wrist. "Don't worry. We only need a few seconds."

She proceeded to use the chainsaw to open a hole on both of their heads, and it was quickly replaced by some kind of lock pick. Tails could only watch as she did some work on their internal circuitry. Once she finally finished, she stepped back, rejoining him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, I just switched their priorities around a little. As soon as they can move again..."

And just in time, the effect of the Dummy Rings wore out. As soon as they recovered their mobility, the two androids lowered their weapons.

"Hey, there's a robot next to you." Tanya spoke very calmly, not referring to any of the two in particular.

Both machines turned their sights to the side, each noticing the other standing at their side. Acting in perfect unison, they both turned around, stepped back a little, and aimed their grenade launchers at each other.

"They attack robots now."

Tails looked very impressed. "That... that's amazing!" And then he remembered something. "But shouldn't we-"

"Run away?" Tanya was not oblivious to this. "Uh... yeah, we probably should."

The duo then began to run as far away as possible, as the two androids destroyed each other in a powerful grenade explosion.

* * *

Wildwing and Nosedive still had their hands full. Both of them had run out of ammo, while the blue and pink androids were still firing at them without difficulty. The younger Flashblade sibling hid behind his older brother, the two ducks only being protected by Wildwing's energy shield. The team captain was trying desperately to figure out a strategy that could turn the tides in their favor, when he was suddenly distracted by Nosedive.

"Hey, big bro. I've got an idea."

Given his track record, Wildwing was skeptical. "Nosedive, I really don't think-"

"Come on, man. Trust me on this one." But his brother kept insisting.

Remembering the fact that their options were pretty limited, he had no choice but to comply.

"Alright. Do what you have to do."

"Awesome!"

For some reason, the robots stopped firing, which gave Nosedive the chance to stand up.

"Hey, toaster twins!" He lifted his hands into the air. "We surrender!"

In his shock, Wildwing inadvertently switched off his shield. "Nosedive! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, we obviously can't beat you guys. How about we just end this right here and now?" He just kept going, completely ignoring his older brother.

This seemed to compute for them, since they lowered their weapons as he slowly walked towards them, his hands still in the air. Once he was halfway between his sibling and his attackers, though, he suddenly let his arms drop back down.

"Fell for it!" The teenage duck began to run towards the two machines. "Ducks rock!"

As he got there, he suddenly tripped, falling down on his face and skidding right between them. While getting up, he noticed the robots aiming their arm weapons at him. They followed him as he straightened himself up, even using their hover shoes to float and still be able to aim at his head. Wildwing couldn't help but watch in horror, knowing that whether or not he ran towards them, they would still gun his little brother down. He felt his heart stop as the two cocked their weapons.

His grief, however, was quickly replaced by shock when he saw what happened next. Just at the right moment, Nosedive let himself drop down like his legs were weak, which left the two robots firing rounds only at each other. After a few bullets, they both suddenly stopped shooting, their heads full of tiny holes and electricity crackling around them. Their arms dropped, their eyes flickered out and their bodies landed in the same standing pose, signifying their mutual destruction.

Wildwing tried to comprehend just what exactly had happened, when his brother suddenly got back up, a cocky grin on his beak.

"And that..." He lightly pushed them both, the two inert bodies dropping down to the ground. "...is how you do it."

"Dive, I... I can't believe it. You..." For once, his sibling found himself at a loss for words.

His response was a thumbs-up. "Come on, bro. You can say it. Nobody's looking."

"You're a genius!"

The younger duck shook his fist in victory. "Alrightski! He said it!"

* * *

Finally, Sonic found himself locked in battle with the black-and-yellow hedgehog. The blue blur was quite surprised by how the fight was going. For a guy who was very obviously not Shadow, he sure fought like him. He found he had to avoid several strong punches, Spin Dash attacks, Homing Attacks and even Chaos Spears. As much as he hated to admit it, he and the imitator were pretty evenly matched. However, this still didn't stop him from trash-talking him.

"See what I meant, Mr. Knockoff?" He delivered a kick which his opponent easily dodged. "It's just you and me now. Whoever it was that got you those 'bots, he played you for a fool."

The fake Shadow wasn't even fazed. "I don't care about them! They were merely disposable distractions! All they did was making sure no one interfered in my battle."

Sonic just laughed again. "OK, seriously. Do you even listen to yourself? All you're missing is the twirly mustache!"

"Don't you dare mock me! I am the ultimate lifeform!" His enemy shot a Chaos Spear at him in response, which he easily avoided.

The two hedgehogs then began to tussle, which was just as evenly matched as the rest of the fight. Before the fight could go anywhere else, however, Sonic suddenly heard Wildwing's voice.

"Sonic!" He turned to where that came from, and was met with the image of the reunited group. Wildwing had his hands at the sides of his head. "He's one of them!"

Tails suddenly followed that up. "He's a Shadow robot!"

"Oh, great!" Sonic had a huge grin on his face. "No more holding back!"

In the middle of his struggle with the fake Shadow, he lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He wasn't even done landing, when the blue hedgehog started spinning in place, which was followed by several little lights converging at his location. Once he was done, he was surrounded by blue light, still smiling. The android managed to get up, only to be met by said sight.

Not being able to use that technique, he was shocked. "What the...?"

"Well, this is it." Sonic spoke to him one last time. "It's been fun, but now we're done."

With these last words, the blue hedgehog disappeared from sight. Before the imposter had any chance to wonder about what was happening, he suddenly found himself getting hit from several different angles and directions at light speed. As the others watched, he kept receiving blows from whatever it was that was attacking him, until he finally blacked out. Tails and the ducks could only watch as he began to fall apart into several pieces, with Sonic suddenly reappearing next to said pieces as the head hit the ground.

He crossed his arms once again, this time with his index fingers pointing at two different places. "Way past cool."

"Nice job, Sonic." Wildwing complimented him on his victory.

Mallory was the next to speak. "Why do you think these robots came to Anaheim if they were looking for you guys?"

"I'm not really sure." Tails replied to her question. "Is there any way we can find out?"

Tanya began to walk towards Sonic's location. "Well, this one was leading the whole thing." She picked up the robot's head. "This seems mostly intact. Maybe we could use Drake One to tap into its visual records."

"Yeah, come on!" Nosedive seemed pleased with the idea. "Let's head back to HQ! This chapter is getting way too long already!"

Wildwing didn't disagree with any of them. "Alright, team. I think it's time to go home."

After these last words, the group quickly boarded the Aerowing and made their way out of the stadium, their current mission finally complete.

_5 minutes later..._

The remains of the great battle that had taken place at Angel Stadium were still lying on the ground. The place was mostly at peace.

But that changed when something new landed on the stadium. It was a small, round flying object, mostly colored black and gray. Out of it came a tall figure, with slim, long limbs and a slightly portly figure.

He examined the area, and took a look at each one of the destroyed machines.

"_So, you came this far._" He brought his hand to his chin. "_Interesting..._"

* * *

Well, here it is. Hoo, boy! This was one heck of a long chapter. I really hope you're happy with it, because I've been trying to get it done ever since my old creative spark finally returned. I only wish it hadn't gone missing _for a whole freakin' year_! I really didn't want to leave any of my stories to die or anything. I just hope that everyone's pleased with how this turned out, and I once again want to sincerely apologize to those who were patient enough to have waited this whole time. If you have any comments, be they responses or suggestions, please leave me a review and tell me what you are thinking.

What's the story behind this robot troop? What will happen now? Are any future chapters going to turn out this long? Stay tuned to find out!

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


End file.
